I Thought I Lost You
by accidentallyimperfectx15
Summary: Years ago, they had a falling out and stopped being friends. Now, Miley Stewart is back from college in London. When she runs into her former best friend, Nick Lucas, what will happen?


**In this story, the only one who was ever famous was Miley Stewart, as Hannah Montana. Miley went to school with Nick, who was never famous.  
**

**Please please review and let me know if I should continue? =P**

* * *

"Order's up!"

Twenty-two year old Nick Lucas turned around and grabbed two plates off the counter. He pushed his back against the door that led out of the kitchen and made his way across the restaurant. On his way to his destination, a small child ran out in the aisle, nearly causing Nick to drop the plates. "Woah, woah, there. Watch out, buddy," he told the little kid. Nick approached the table he was serving and placed a plate in front of the woman, before placing one in front of the man. "Enjoy your meal, guys," he said in a friendly voice.

"Thank you," the man said.

"Excuse me."

Nick turned around and saw he was standing in the way of the hostess, Katie, with whom he formerly had a relationship with. Nick met Katie's narrowed eyes. He scooted out of the way, after taking a moment's hesitation. He liked to piss off Katie. Things hadn't ended well with them. They had dated from when they were twenty to about five weeks ago. Their two-year relationship ended when Nick became jealous of Katie constantly flirting with other guys. She claimed it was harmless conversations, but Nick wasn't dumb. He knew when someone was falling out of love.

Nick had gone to college nearby in California. He lived on campus and came home often, since he was only an hour and a half away. He worked at his parents' restaurant on weekends and breaks from school, as well as over the summers. He got a degree in education and had acquired a job at his old high school, which would start in September.

It was now the middle of May, just one week after Nick's graduation. It was his first day back at the restaurant full-time. The last day he had worked was over a weekend he came home on back in April. Before that, he had worked about two days a month when he came home from school. He actually liked working in the restaurant. He was always nice to the customers, and for the most part, they were nice to him. Everyone on the staff welcomed Nick back. Well, almost everyone.

Katie shot Nick another look. He shook his head. Who needed a dumb slut anyway.

He headed back to the kitchen. He pounded his fist against the counter in frustration.

"Girl problems again?" Nick's friend, Dylan, said with a laugh.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just Katie," he replied sourly.

Dylan laughed slightly. "Sounds fun," he remarked.

"Oh, loads," Nick answered. "She keeps giving me dirty looks."

"She's a slut. Who needs her," Dylan pointed out.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Nick laughed.

"Ladies, are we working or gossiping here? There's plenty to do, in case you haven't noticed," Nick's dad interrupted.

Mr. Lucas and his wife owned the restaurant and were the managers.

Nick and Dylan looked guilty. "Sorry, Mr. L," Dylan said guiltily.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Mr. Lucas snapped with a laugh, before walking away.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Your dad is so funny."

Nick snickered. "Sure. I'm pretty sure that you're the only one who thinks that," he informed his friend.

"No, I think so, too," a young waitress named Stephanie said, as she walked over.

"Well, you would agree with your boyfriend. Naturally," Nick said with a snort.

Stephanie grinned. Dylan wrapped an arm around Steph's waist, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Gross. No kissing in the kitchen," Nick joked, mimicking his father's voice.

"Nick! WORK!" his father's real voice boomed across the kitchen.

--

It was around 7:00 when a beautiful brunette walked in to the restaurant alone. Katie seated her in a booth in the corner.

"Ooh, hottie over there," One of Nick's other close friends, Jay, said, nudging Nick and Dylan.

"Where?" Dylan said eagerly.

Steph elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW!" Dylan yelped.

Stephanie shook her head. "That's what you get," she muttered, as she turned away. "Pigs," she called out to the three guys, as she walked away.

"Don't listen to her," Jay said with a laugh.

Nick looked at Jay. "Where's the hot girl?" he said, "I don't see her."

Jay pointed in the direction of the girl. "Over there," he said. "Who's table is that? Dammit, it's yours, Nick."

Nick followed Jay's gaze and finally saw the girl. His jaw dropped. "Shit," he blurted out.

"Yeaah! Lucky man. Go get over there!" Jay encouraged. "Actually, any chance we can switch? I'd like to go over there."

"Sorry, dude, that's Nick's table. You can't just switch, remember?" Dylan pointed out.

Dylan and Jay looked over at Nick, who's eyes were wide. "Yeah, dude. I know she's hot. Now get over there, before your dad flips!" Jay exclaimed. Jay pushed Nick forward. Nick shook his head, trying desperately to clear his thoughts.

"Dudes...I know her," Nick managed to say.

"You do?" Dylan asked curiously.

Nick nodded numbly. "We were best friends in middle school and high school. She went to college in London, though. I haven't seen her since I was nineteen. She came home to visit people after freshman year of college, but then, after that...she never came back. I haven't seen her in three years...Man...that hardly even looks like her."

"What did she look like three years ago?" Jay wondered.

"Was she always that hot?" Dylan added.

"I heard that!" Steph snapped, marching by, holding a plate of chicken. She smacked Dylan on the back of the head as she walked by.

"She's always been...er...pretty," Nick explained, scratching the back of his head.

"So that's the Miley you always talked about?" Dylan asked. Dylan knew all about Miley. He'd known Nick for longer than Jay. They'd been friends for three years, while Jay had only started working at the restaurant nine months ago. The three guys were inseparable now.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Miley and I were super close. But we had a...falling out before she transferred to London for her second year of school," he explained. "She went to school in New York for the first year. It's far away, but not as far as London, you know."

Jay and Dylan nodded, signaling for Nick to continue.

Nick cleared his throat. "She was so jealous of me and my girlfriend, Rachel, during high school. And she didn't do much to hide it. But she never flat out said it, of course. And then when Rachel and I broke up senior year, Miley didn't do much to hide her excitement. She was jealous because she wanted her and me to remain close friends. She couldn't stand that Rachel and I were so much closer for those few years. So, when Rachel and I broke up, Miley was like super happy. So I did my best to ignore the fact that Miley was being a bitch about everything. And then, after freshman year of college, she brought this ass of a boyfriend she had to my brother's twenty-second birthday dinner. This guy hated my guts. And he was mean to Miley. I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen when I told her he was no good. I was super pissed off, but my brothers convinced me not to say anything else. And I was fine...until the guy spilled his soda all over me. It was totally on purpose! And Joe and Kevin knew it, too. But I kept my cool. For Miley's sake. So a little while later, the guy started making out with this other girl outside the restaurant we were at, while Miley was in the bathroom. So, being a good friend, I went up and punched the jerk in the face. He started screaming at me."

"Wow," Jay said.

"No way," Dylan chimed in.

"Yeah!" Nick said loudly. "So then the guy punched me back, and Miley came out of the bathroom and came outside, yelling. So this jerk told her that I started a fight with him because of the soda thing. I was furious. I tried to tell her it wasn't true at all, but she got so mad. She told me that I was just jealous. Pshh. And then she said she never wanted to talk to me, ever again. Ever."

"Damn," Jay said quietly.

Nick shrugged. "Well, that was all a long time ago. None of it matters anymore." He turned his back to his friends, trying not to look upset.

"What do you mean none of it matters? She was your friend. Now she's here. She's back. You can be friends again!" Dylan said enthusiastically.

"Or more," Jay pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Dylan and Nick rolled their eyes. "Look," Nick said, clearly upset. "She doesn't want to be friends with me. She made that pretty clear three years ago."

"Exactly. That was three years ago," Dylan stated.

Nick shook his head. "Whatever. I don't want to be friends with her. And I don't want to talk to her. She never wants to talk to me again, either. So I can't go over there. I just can't. Can one of you go take her order?"

"Sorry," Dylan said. "Three people were just seated at one of my tables. Gotta go." He patted Nick on the back, before walking away.

Nick looked hopefully at Jay. "Please?" he asked hopefully.

Jay shook his head. "Doesn't Miley know that this is your family's restaurant?" he questioned.

"We bought he restaurant right after Miley moved to London. She never knew anything about it. All she knew was that my parents wanted to own a restaurant. She doesn't know that we do," Nick explained.

Jay nodded. "Oh."

--

Sitting alone in a booth, Miley sat calmly, as she waited for a waiter or waitress to come over. After ten minutes, no one had come over. Miley glanced around the restaurant, noting that it was mildly crowded, but not _too_ crowded. She began to wonder why no one had come over to her yet. As saw the hostess who seated her walk by, Miley called out, "Excuse me?"

The hostess, whose name tag said "Katie," turned around. "Yes?" she asked. Her bright blue eyes were a sharp contrast to the dark black eyeliner she was wearing. She had mascara packed on, as well.

"Can I get some water or something while I wait for my waiter or waitress?" Miley questioned innocently.

Katie blinked nervously. "No one has come over to you yet?" she panicked.

Miley shook her head slowly. She felt badly that someone might get in trouble, but she was very thirsty.

Katie checked the little notebook she was carrying. "I knew it. Stupid Nick," she muttered.

Miley's head drooped. Hearing that name still made her sad. And she knew she might have to see him again. Now that she was back in California, the odds of running into him somewhere were great. But at least she didn't have to worry about that right now. She still had some time to think of what she would say or do in the event that she saw him.

Miley had just come back from London two days ago and was moving into her own apartment soon. But for now, she was staying with her dad for a little while.

"I'll get you a water, and I'll find your waiter," Katie promised Miley with a smile.

Miley nodded politely as Katie walked away.

Katie shook her head and stormed through the room. She saw Jay and Nick standing in the corner of the room. Jay was trying to push Nick forward, but Nick was fighting back. "Go!" Jay urged.

"NO!" Nick yelled. A few customers nearby turned to see the commotion, but Miley was too far away to notice.

Katie marched up to Nick and Jay. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded of Nick.

Nick glanced at Jay. "Uh, nothing," he said nervously. "We were just goofing around," he added lamely.

"Aren't you supposed to be over at that table? There's a woman waiting who says she never had a waiter come over to her. It's your table," Katie accused angrily. "Stop goofing off!" she insisted. "Before I tell your dad!"

"I don't need you telling my dad," Nick spat. "Just leave me alone. I'm going over there, okay?"

Nick began walking slowly towards Miley's table. He nervously bit his lip and kept walking. On the way, he stopped and cleared plates off of one of his other tables, asking if they needed anything else. They ordered desert and Nick turned around and walked back to Jay and Katie. Jay rolled his eyes. He took the plates from Nick, as well as the paper with the desert request, and shoved Nick forward again.

"GO!" Jay and Katie shouted together.

Nick started walking again, faster this time. He was more confident. He approached Miley. Her back was turned towards him. Nick cleared his throat. "Ahem. Hi, what can I get you, miss?" he said calmly.

Miley froze. She knew that voice. "Nick?" she asked, finally looking up at him. They locked eyes immediately.

"Hi," he managed to squeak.

"Hi..." Miley replied, in shock.


End file.
